Broken Rose
by StrawberryxPanda
Summary: As you all know, there is a bit of a ShoujoAi feel to the story of NANA. There is no summary as of now, but, as the story unfolds, there will be. So keep checking back! I've also seen I've made some grammatical errors, er... sorry.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ai Yazawa. They're just manipulated by me. MWAHAHAHA. This is also dedicated to my sister Meggu, because her and I act too much like Nana & Hachi.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOBU! YASU! SHIN!" The queen was enraged. Someone had locked apartment 707, and left the key inside. Hachi had just called Yasu's cell, and given them all a heads that they may not have been able to get inside. Nana's vein bulged, as she stood there. Her hands crossed over her chest. Her booted foot tapping. The truth was, was you were scolded by 'The Queen', you never misbehaved in her presence again. "I swear! Nana, it wasn't me!" Nobu, Blasts' lead guitarist whinishly slurred. He was already wasted. "Yasu did it! Yasu diiiiid eeeeeet!" cried Shin, as he was already on his knee's, why not make the most of the situation?

No one knew if 'Shin' was his real name. Nor did they know any background information. Though, he did make Nana Oosaki a promise. She asked him to surpass Ren, Trapnest's new Bass player. He agreed. In unison, they all shifted their glances to Yasu, their drummer. He spun his drumsticks around in his fingers, and kept his mouth closed. Calmly, and discretely,

he pointed the blame to no one.

Nana then only suspected Hachi. Since she was not only ditzy, but she was also the last one inside the apartment. "Alright, lets just finish practice." Nana closed her thick, heavy eyeliner pasted eyes, as she lit up a single Seven Stars cigarette. As she exhaled, the others took this as a sign, and the music kicked up. First, Shin started with bass, Yasu pitched in with the drums, and last, but not least, Nobu added guitar. Nana paced her mind,

and listened to each individual instrumental beat. She tapped her foot to the music, and in that split second, she opened up her mouth and let out a raspy scream.

Which kicked off a hard hitting, musical follow-up. Nana made up words as they went along. This was all recorded on Yasu's cellphone, for Hachi to hear later.

Nana Oosaki, was very well known for her improvisation skills. Most, if not all their songs were improved by Nana. As the song neared its end, she took one,

long drag on her cigarette, and as she exhaled, the song had stopped.

"Oh my god! NANA IS SO COOL!" Ahh'd Shin. He twirled around excitedly.

"If you're going to play with Blast, try not to be so flamingly gay." She cackled, throwing her head up to the ceiling. Poor Shin, she though. I crushed his ego!

She laughed even harder, before turning, about face. She initiated their departure. Shin followed behind her like a little lost puppy. "Oh come on, Shin! I've already got myself a dog! And she is more obediant then you. Her name is HACHI. HA-CHI." She emphasized. Whimpering, Shin turned around, and skittered off, leaving Nana alone admist his dust. Then Yasu.

"May I be your dog?" This followed by a hard hit on the head by Nobu. She chuckled to herself warmly, as her phone vibrated in her pocket, followed by its ringtone. 'Watching as my cigarette is spinning smoke into the wind...'

"Hello?" this was followed by Hachi's leet mirroring skills, with more enthusiasm,

"HELLO!" She squealed. Nana felt herself begin to smile.

"I found the key! I FOUND THE KEYY!" Her voice echoed in the empty apartment walls.

"Really..? And it was-

"On the stairs!" Hachi finished up Nana's sentence.

"Amazing. Guess I yelled at them for nothing, then." Hachi let out a giggle, it was so typical for her to lash out like that. It was one of the many things that made Nana such an incredible person. They hung up, and Nana waited for the others to catch up to her. The moon was especially beautiful tonight. What made it even better,

was the warm, friendly feeling that Nana felt all around her.

The band arrived at Nana, and Hachi's apartment building. The began to climb to the 7th floor. "GOD! Could this be anymore annoying?" Shin began to taunt Nana. She, initially ignored this and hurried up the broad staircase. They came to room 707. She halted.

"Nana... whats wrong?" Nobu questioned. Nana placed a pale hand on the door. Did... Hachi leave? She felt very cold all of a sudden, and she began to shake.

She crouched down, and looked under the 'welcome' mat. Sure enough the key was there. "Nana..?" Yasu stepped closed to her. Her hands were shaking badly. He pryed the key away from her, and put it in the keyhole. As he turned it, the suspense began to rise again. He opened the door. And before Hachi could utter a word, Nana saw Ren. He was sitting at her seat, at the table she made. Nana stood there, gasping for a word, a phrase. Anything to keep the moment from being silent. Nothing happend. Their eyes locked. Nana knew she couldn't be here. Escaping would be her only hope. "Welcome home!" Hachi came to the door.

End of chapter one.


End file.
